Captain Yellow
|manga debut="The Karin Sanctuary" |anime debut="The Land of Korin" |Race=Animal Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 (Tiger) |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 750 Age 790 |Occupation=Military |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= }} is an anthropomorphic tiger and a Red Ribbon Army operative who tries to find the Dragon Balls for General Copper and his superior, Commander Red. When he starts terrorizing a village in the Sacred Land of Korin with a group of his troops, Goku punches him out of his plane while in midair, killing him. Appearance Captain Yellow is a stocky humanoid tiger whose body is covered in yellow fur, hence his name, with black stripes. He wears a dark brown leather flying helmet with goggles, a red bandana around his neck, a khaki shirt underneath a green aviator's jacket, beige slacks with a brown leather belt, and brown combat boots. Personality In the anime, Captain Yellow has an Australian accent. Yellow becomes flustered when talking to superiors, to the point where it is almost as if he actually fears them. Unlike most of the officers, he also has a sense of humor but feels superior to the likes of Bora, a native of the land of Korin. Strangely, despite having a short temper, Captain Yellow is also persistent in getting people to cooperate with him, and he actually seems to care about his troops, which is something rarely exhibited by the Red Ribbon Army officials. He also seems to have an inability to learn by his mistakes, ordering his men to shoot Bora, even after their bullets have no affect on him. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga After attempting to locate a Dragon Ball, Captain Yellow is seen with his soldiers interrogating Bora, a native of the land of Korin, asking for his Dragon Ball. When Bora refuses, Captain Yellow and his men fire on Bora, but the bullets have no effect. Bora kills Yellow's men, and Yellow retreats before Bora attacks him. Yellow then tries to use Upa as a hostage by yanking the youngster off the ground using his helicopter. He tries to bargain with Bora to give him the Dragon Ball if he wants to see his son again. During this attempted exchange, Goku arrives while Yellow is still in midair and delivers a devastating blow to the devious captain, sending him flying out of his helicopter and to his painful demise. Goku then proceeds to rescue Upa and return him to his father. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Captain Yellow later appears shortly in the Super 17 Saga after escaping from Hell, only to be easily killed again by Pan. He makes another short appearance later on, standing in line behind Pui Pui in front of King Yemma's desk waiting to be sent back to Hell. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † *English: **Blue Water dub: Ben Jeffery **Funimation dub: Andrew Chandler *Latin American Spanish dub: Armando Réndiz *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Greek dub: Yiannis Papaioannou Battles ;Dragon Ball *Captain Yellow vs. Bora *Captain Yellow vs. Goku ;Dragon Ball GT *Captain Yellow, Major Metallitron, Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket), and General Blue vs. Pan Trivia *Captain Yellow's name matches the color of his fur. *Being a tiger that flies a plane, Captain Yellow is a parody of General 's , a group of American mercenary fighter pilots that helped the Chinese Nationalist Army fend off the Japanese invaders during WWII. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Capitán Yellow ca:Capità Yellow pt-br:Capitão Yellow Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters